The Austarlian Union
}} The Austarlian Union is a growing, developing, and established nation at 92 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of The Austarlian Union work diligently to produce Marble and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Austarlian Union is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Austarlian Union has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Austarlian Union allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Austarlian Union believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Austarlian Union will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Third Reich war The Austarlian Union was the second nation the attack Iron Germany and starting the Third Reich war On the 26th of May Austarlian Union defeated Iron German State after Iron German State was ZIed Overview stmicheals crew and The Imperial Federation are fighting against the Third Reich The war started at 5/18/2009 3:55:41 PM ans is still going on. Nations involved These nations are fight in this war 5/20/2009 10:39:39 PM "A general dispute" utopia 17 Ruler: shaggy stmicheals crew Empire of Glance Ruler: Augustus Ceaser Third Reich Currently Fighting 5/20/2009 2:20:09 PM "Helping an allie" The Celtic Union Ruler: jonesh The Imperial Federation Empire of Glance Ruler: Augustus Ceaser Third Reich Currently Fighting 5/19/2009 1:43:07 AM "ww2" The Austarlian Union Ruler: alpharomeo25 stmicheals crew Empire of Glance Ruler: Augustus Ceaser Third Reich Currently Fighting 5/18/2009 10:44:39 PM "allience" utopia 17 Ruler: shaggy stmicheals crew Iron German State Ruler: Alvin Hotler Third Reich Currently Fighting 5/18/2009 3:55:41 PM "WW2" The Austarlian Union Ruler: alpharomeo25 stmicheals crew Iron German State Ruler: Alvin Hotler Third Reich Currently Fighting V-Day in Iron German State This nation was ZIed on the 25th of May and the war expired on the 26th of May Stmicheals Crew The Austarlin Union is the main leader of the Stmicheals Crew Key Cities Rudloffgrad is the capital city of the Austarlian Union. Rudloffgrad is full of Russians and German as it only a small part of the nation that has Russians the rest is of the nation are full of Russian. The city is grand and the center of the Austarlian Union. The Luftwaffe of the Austarlian Union is based there along with the 101st Airborne and a detachment of the 501st AUSF (Austarlain Union Special Forces). Stalingrad was the main city were the most Russians live in our nation. It is located on the coastline 77 km south of Zaytsevgrad and 8 km from the outskirts of Rudloffgrad, Zaytsevgrad is named after a Russian sniper Vasily Grigorevich Zaytsev . Money problems a few weeks ago The Austarlin Union was attack and was billed lock and was getting deeper in to debt we managed to get peace and 5 day after getting in to debt we managed to get out and rebuild Military Divisions of the The Austarlian Union The main units are: Infantry 101st Airborne,1st Seaborne,501st AUSF* Armour 102nd air tank corps 1st Panzer corps 502nd AUSF Tank corps History AUSF AUSF means Austarlain Union Special Forces founded on the 27th of June 2009 101st Was founded before the war with the Third Reich 101st was the First to attack the Third Reich nations in the war. The were the last to leave.